Chapter 81
Issue 81, published in Volume 9, is the 81st chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''The sports otakus that trouble normal otakus.' Page Titles' * In Front Of The Naive Kouhai * The Timing Is Strange * Don't Worry, I Understood You * Mikoto-san's Intention * A Strange Conversation * Seems There's A Mini-Game * The Men From The Past Weigh Heavily * A Satisfying Ending * It's Only A Mini-Game * Forgive That System * What Senpai Wants To Teach Him * Admiration And Reason * My Answer For My Pure Kouhai Summary At Nozaki's apartment, Wakamatsu and Mikoshiba are working on Let's Fall in Love. Reading an encyclopedia on plants, Mikoshiba tells a curious Wakamatsu that he draws flowers from reference. Smiling to himself, Mikoshiba thinks that Wakamatsu is a 'pretty decent kouhai' who has 'eyes full of respect'. Due to this, Mikoshiba considers it hard to lie to him. Wakamatsu approaches him again looking flustered, having come across the back room where Mikoshiba stores his bishoujo figurines. When he asks who the figurines belong to, Mikoshiba immediately lies that they belong to Nozaki's younger brother, Mayu. Nozaki approaches Mikoshiba, who assumes that he is being confronted for lying about his figurines. However, Nozaki is clueless and actually just wants him to draw some flowers on a panel depicting Suzuki. Mikoshiba is relieved, but Nozaki continues to interrupt his workflow with another query. Irritated, Mikoshiba tells him to save it for later. As it turns out, Nozaki intended to inform him that Mayu is staying over for the weekend. Mikoshiba is caught off-guard, as at that very moment, Mayu walks through the front door. He retaliates with "Tell me that sooner!!!" Wakamatsu greets Mayu, realizing that the two of them used to attend the same middle school. Pointing to Mikoshiba's room of figurines, Wakamatsu remarks "So that must mean you're the owner of this room!" Mayu looks towards Mikoshiba with a blank face. Mikoshiba realises that he wants to say something but is waiting for some form of approval. By flapping his hands making a praying motion, Mikoshiba attempts to convey an apology as well as the message that he should go along with the story for now. Mayu nods, and proceeds to flap his hands in the same way that Mikoshiba had - assuming that they are playing charades. Wakamatsu is confused. Wakamatsu holds up a video game from Mikoshiba's room and asks Mayu if they can play it, since he has been wanting to try the game. Mikoshiba recognises it as his favourite otome game, 'Doki Doki ♡ Rainbow Parfait!'. He frantically flaps his hands at Mayu from the background, willing him to refuse since he does not want Wakamatsu to make fun of the game. Once again, Mayu only copies his hand gestures. Mikoshiba makes eye contact and blinks multiple times - "Understand my heart...!!!" Mayu misinterprets the message and ends up telling Wakamatsu that he recommends 'the one with the big boobs'. Mikoshiba breaks out into a cold sweat: "No! ...well, you're not wrong, but that's not it!!!" Mikoshiba, Mayu and Wakamatsu start playing the game. As a 'secret otaku', Mikoshiba is embarrassed when the cheesy opening theme of 'Doki Doki ♡ Rainbow Parfait!' starts playing. On the other hand, Wakamatsu is excited and looks towards Mayu for guidance. He confesses that despite wanting to play the game, he could not understand it on his own. Mikoshiba takes this as confirmation that the game appeals to 'normal people'. However, Wakamatsu goes on to say that he had previously played as a girl and 'captured' guys. This surprises Mikoshiba who had no idea that Wakamatsu had experience with otome games. Mayu nonchalantly remarks that guys and girls are pretty similar, despite never having played an otome game in his life. Wakamatsu notices the 'player status levels' counter, which includes intelligence, strength, art, looks and style. Mikoshiba thinks to himself that since the game is not so serious, the status counter acts as more of a decoration than anything else. When he checks back on the status counter, Mikoshiba realises that Wakamatsu and Mayu have been leveling up their strength while neglecting all the other aspects. Eyes gleaming with determination, the two of them make it their goal to win the sports tournament. Mikoshiba tells them to "Turn those blazing eyes on the girls." Exasperated, Mikoshiba tells Wakamatsu to focus on chasing one person for now. Wakamatsu recognises this strategy from having played as a female character who has to chase down guys. Throughout the course of the game, he compares the female characters to male protagonists from the otome game 'Secret Days'. He calls one girl 'cuter than Kujou-kun' and another 'more careless than Okada-kun'. When one of the characters says thank you for walking her home, Wakamatsu says "If this were Toudou-kun, he'd grumble about it!" Mikoshiba thinks that he sounds as if he is reminiscing about an ex-boyfriend. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters